Future, Past, and Present
by rebellion101
Summary: What happens when the future collides with the past? Is there such a thing as the present after the future and past collision? There's only one way to find out.
1. Monday Vision

June 17, 2024

Monday

The house was engulfed in flames, just as Emma had seen. The image beforehand she had seen matched perfectly to the one unfolding right in front of her eyes…as it _always_ does.

Tears rolled down her face as she saw the replay of what she had seen only a few hours prior. The same fireman who was in his early twenties, rushing into the burning building flames lapping against him, greedily. Emma already knew what was going to happen and she waited unable to do anything else. She waited for the crash, the scream, and then the unbearable piercing sobbing.

It happened within seconds. First the porch collapsed followed by the roof as the flames grew higher than ever with victory. The house was destroyed along with all who were in it. A scream nearby sounded from a woman as she fell to the ground unable to control herself as the tears flew freely down her face, her breathing came in gasps. Neighbors tried to comfort her, but it was no use. She was now the only survivor, Emma was sure, from the burning home.

Emma watched the woman with sadness as her vision went black. Emma wasn't scared though of losing her vision so quickly. She knew what was coming. Although, she was fearful of what she would see this time.

Just as her vision had blackened it appeared again, but she did not see the same destructive seen with the flames. This time she saw the same woman, who had been sobbing, dressed from head to toe in white, the true color of death. There were several other people Emma did not recognize, but she did recall a few of the neighbors in the gathering. Most of the other people were dressed in black or dark navy blue.

There was a preacher, as well as a bible in his hands. He was reading aloud a sermon to the griever and mourners. He was standing before four identical coffins, ready to be put into the ground. Carefully, watching her footing, Emma stepped in front of the coffins. She was careful for she knew that whatever movement she made happened in reality as well. With her visions she wasn't caught off from reality she just couldn't sense it.

Moving around while not being able to see what was truly around you was dangerous, she knew that. Early in her life when she didn't understand that she had the gift of sight she had accidently fallen off a ledge and cracked her skull. She was lucky that it hadn't caused any head trauma, brain damage, memory loss, or even death all of which had been a possibility.

She read the golden plates of the decease: Kristen, Cadie, and Zane Richards (children who obviously died in the fire) along with a Weston Richards, husband and father. She was unable to mask the horror expression that struck her face. She knew that there were people still in the building when it collapsed she just didn't know how many and how old besides the fireman. It devastated, tore deeply into her heart, that it had been a father and three children. The mother, she realized, had lost most of her family, her life in a matter of seconds.

Subconsciously, she looked over to the grieving widow, motherless woman. Her body was shaking from sorrow as she fell to the ground once more. It was just too much for her and as people raced to her side. Emma's vision went dull black again.

Smoke met before Emma's eyes and nose. She realized that she was farther into the street and closer to the fire then she had originally attended to be. A fireman had already rushed over to her, was shouting at her, trying to get her further away from the blaze. Away from the danger, he apparently had not seen the glassy look in the girl's eyes she had moments ago. The same look she gets every time she has a vision.

Emma with her senses now back in reality moved away from the fire letting the fireman lead her to safety. Once she was safer the fireman handed her over to a police officer, who was already starting to question and lecture her. The fireman left her and raced back towards the flame. However, Emma didn't listen to the officers drone voice instead her eyes fell back upon the grieving woman.

A familiar ice cold pain of guilt stabbed at her. She knew there was nothing more she could have done to stop this tragedy, but nevertheless she felt guilty for not being able to. Seeing tragedies play out before they even happened always made her feel guilty when the time came that they did happen. Having the visions had given Emma a feeling of responsibility that was starting to take its toll on her.

The police officer sighed when the girl didn't reply to a single question or statement he said. Instead her eyes were glued to the scene the fire was causing. Realizing it was best to take her away from the screams of pain and the deadly smoke he guided her to the car where his partner waited. The girl seemed partially traumatized. Maybe when the girl was away from all the commotion she would be able to talk, until then they would take her to the station. Waiting until somebody came to claim her or file a missing report for her.

Zombie-like Emma followed the officer away from the fire and into the backseat of the car. She was out of it completely, numb from any feeling as her crying had stopped abruptly after the vision. The voices of both officers to her ears were bare whispers of the wind along with the siren of the police car. Reluctantly, Emma refused to look away from the grieving woman as the car drove away. Only until she was out of sight did Emma snap out of it and look away.

Emma Renesmee Masen Cullen

Born: September 10, 2009

Age: 14.5

**A/N:** This story came to me a little while ago after reading and trying to fall asleep. The book that I had read has inspired a certain aspect to the story that I will tell you later on. So I decided to try the story out. Also, I don't plan on having all the chapters in third person, and will switch it to first person later on. Now for the other story I'm working on 'Angels on Earth' I do have the next chapter. It's shorter than the rest, but is very important to the story and will throw some twists in. But I won't post it until I get more reviews for the story. So if you liked this story and haven't read 'Angels on Earth' go ahead and check that one out. One last thing, though, please review for this story and the other one. It's the only way I can truly know that either one of my stories are liked.


	2. Tuesday Reader

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer and only Stephenie Meyer. I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, logically Twilight was not written by me.**

June 18, 2024

Tuesday

To Joshua it was another school day. Another boring, pointless school day as it always was. There was so much more he could be doing with his life right now, but sadly no. He had to be trapped inside an overcrowded, unfunded, deafening building. So it was no wonder that he was bored out of his mind.

_Well_, he thought, _as long as I am here I might as well have some fun._

Joshua could read minds just like his father. Before when Joshua was young the voices used to give him massive headaches. He could barely stand being near anyone, even his own family. That was until his father, being a mind-reader, was able to teach him how to tune the voices out to a low hum, even in a crowded room. Thanks to Joshua's dad Joshua no longer felt like his brain would explode, but instead could have fun with his gift. Ah, as if that was the father's purpose all along was for his son to invade people's privacy.

Even though it did invade someone else's privacy, which was why Joshua usually only did it when he was bored. Rarely were there other reasons he used his gift. However, Joshua's gift wasn't exactly like his father's, there was more to it. He could not only just read minds, but he could in a way shield a mind with a barrier. When that happened, no other mind readers could read the mind unless they had enough mind control to break the barrier. Joshua's dad however could not break that barrier, and it gave not only Joshua privacy but his siblings as well as he guarded their thoughts not only from himself and his dad, but from every mind reader out there. The only time Joshua took down the barrier was the rare, few times when his dad ordered him to for whatever reason.

Searching through the crowd Joshua distinctly heard his family's name being mentioned over by a far away table. Joshua decided to tune into their thoughts.

_Where is Emma today? She was so odd at the game yesterday. We were even winning for once, yet Emma was far from happy. She looked like she was about to cry and before that she had that glassy look in her eyes she gets on rare occasions. Like she's not really there, which sounds really odd. Oh, I hope she's okay._ It was Bailey worried about Emma. She was a close friend of Emma, sometimes a little too close and too observant for her own good.

Emma was not at school, because of the vision that came yesterday, and the reality that came with it. She had the vision during the game, explaining the glassy look and the sadness she felt. Emma had decided not to go to school for personal reasons after almost having a total breakdown. Instead she was at home in her room with her Aunt Alice, another psychic, trying to help her cope with the visions.

Yet, it was different, as Emma's visions always came true no matter what was done to try to stop them or not stop them all. Whatever Emma sees happens, happens. As for their Aunt Alice whatever she sees could happen, be changed, or be stopped. Truth of the matter is that her visions give you choices, or more importantly show you the outcomes of your choices. Therefore, there wasn't much Aunt Alice could do to help Emma cope with her cursed gift.

Joshua let out a sigh as he started to worry about his youngest sister. She needed help that nobody in the family could give her. And their Uncles, even though they do care about their nephews and nieces, bet about when Emma would lose her sanity and have to be hospitalized. Neither one of them had a late date. Sad truth was Emma seemed to be spiraling down that direction fast. Her visions were putting heavy strains on her mental stability.

Joshua shifted to the next person's thoughts, as he tried, subsiding his own now worrisome thoughts.

_Wow, Elle was looking really hot today. Maybe I should ask her to the dance being held Saturday. I'm sure I could show her a good time…_

That definitely didn't help as Joshua gripped the table hard while Rayleigh's fantasies started. Joshua, quick as he could, exited the thoughts and went to the next ones. He was now trying to calm his anger down. Shifting through peoples' minds could easily change your mood.

_Hmmm…I wonder how much longer I should wait for him to ask me. Yet, if he was going to ask me he would've asked me by now, wouldn't he? Joshua doesn't seem like the type of guy to wait last minute and the dance is this Saturday less than… five days, or four days away. Ah, stupid Cullen._

Joshua exited Jacqueline's mind with a smirk. He hadn't planned on going to the dance that Saturday. Now he was starting to reconsider. He had nothing planned for the weekend as far as he could tell. He might take Jacqueline although she did get carried away at times. He would have to think about it, which worked since he wanted to make her worry a little bit more. Her expression of nervousness was priceless to him.

Joshua then switched to the next mind in a much better mood.

_I'm really bored. There is absolutely nothing to do. So bored…boredom…Mr. Boredom…when is this hell going to end? Hmmm…maybe I could play a prank on Raleigh… (Images…vandalism…Raleigh's face)…priceless! All I have to do is get Joshua to go along with it._

Joshua chuckled as he left Benjamin's mind. His closest friend, and for a good reason, Benjamin, preferably Ben, was a troublemaker who loved playing pranks on people. Pranks were Joshua's pastime hobby (a character trait he received from an uncle) when he wasn't busy with other things. He most certainly would agree to what Ben would ask him soon. Raleigh was not on Joshua's good side today.

The bell rung and everybody started packing up. Joshua's siblings eyed him suspiciously seeing how much his expression changed in a matter of mere minutes. They knew he had been mindreading, but now what scared them the most was that he was grinning. This was a dangerous thing, because the only time Joshua grinned like he was right then was when he was going to commit a misdeed.

However, they continued walking to class leaving Joshua at the table. They had other things to worry about then Josh, and that was the upcoming finals. Everyone was stressing about those when they didn't have time stressing about other things.

Bailey and Jacqueline walked off together as Jacqueline chatted on about her worries with the dance and Joshua. Bailey nodded pretending to sympathize when she really didn't. This was all Jacqueline had been talking about since the dance was announced and it was starting to get on Bailey's last nerve. But Bailey continued to tolerate it although she was getting to the point where she would either snap at Jacqueline, or Joshua. It depended on who was close to her.

Raleigh stalked off as well a few feet behind the girls. His thoughts and fantasies switching between Bailey, Jacqueline, and Elle, if he could he would take all three girls to the dance.

Ben walked over to Joshua, who was waiting for him. Joshua knew that Ben was going to ask him to ditch the next class period for the prank. As soon as the question left Ben's lips Joshua agreed and maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. It took all of Joshua's strength to wait that long. Raleigh was really on Joshua's bad side.

Edward Joshua Masen Cullen

Born: May 20, 2007

Age: 17

**All I have to say now is…:**

**:…:**

**:…:**

…**REVIEW!**


End file.
